herofandomcom-20200223-history
Karl Palesch
Karl Palesch is a hero from Rosenkreuzstilette who is the older brother of Liebea and is an agent of the RKS Intelligence unit. He is voiced by Souta Higurashi. Appearance While Karl wasn't shown in person in the first game, he makes his first full appearance in Rosenkreuzstilette Weißsilber, the side-game to Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel, as a boss. His appearance is that of a handsome, well-built young man with red hair, blue eyes, and wearing jewelry on his forehead. He wears a red sleeveless turtleneck that exposes his midriff as well as red wristbands and dark red pants with a red skirt that has a yellow diamond gemstone in the center, and he wears brown boots. He carries along with him a silver whip called the Vampire Killer. Relationships Liebea Palesch Liebea is Karl's younger sister, who loves him so much that she's willing to do anything for his sake. In return, he's willing to protect her, no matter what. Abilities Karl possesses the Vampire Killer whip, which he can swing with ease and even hurl fireballs with. He is also armed with supplies of cross boomerangs and axes to hurl, and he can even throw Dark Inferno fireballs after refilling his health with a piece of meat when his health runs low. Role Rosenkreuzstilette Even though Karl's appearance isn't shown in the first game, he still has a role in said game where he was able to spot Iris Sepperin's scheme to make RKS fight against the Holy Empire for her entertainment, and was even able to see through the innocent girl facade she wore to hide her evil intentions. Iris informed Graf Michael Sepperin of Karl's attempt on her life, making him believe that Karl was a spy sent by the Orthodox Church to assassinate her. He had him imprisoned in the castle prison and lied to Liebea about the Empire having taken Karl captive, saying to her that it was hopeless to pray for his safe return, all out of fear that Liebea would become RKS's adversary if she learned the truth. Luckily, Freudia Neuwahl is there to sort out and solve all the problems left behind by Iris while Spiritia Rosenberg goes after her, among them Karl's imprisonment. Rosenkreuzstilette Weißsilber Karl makes a surprise appearance at the end of Pamela Arwig's stage in Weißsilber, taking Pamela's place as the boss since Pamela is a playable character in said side-game. He infiltrated Pamela's palace investigating the disappearance of his fellow Magi, among them Tia, and stumbled upon Pamela. Immediately recognizing him as Liebea's brother, Pamela claimed that he didn't stand a chance of winning, given that his power was weaker than his sister's, but was surprised that he didn't bend and that he fought for his comrades. Pamela became exhausted from a long fight with him, not because he was dominating her in the fight, but because he wouldn't fall no mater how much she hit, leading her to call him a "muscle-head." Karl used this chance to escape from her. Trivia *His name comes from two German philosophers; Karl Jaspers, a contributor to existentialism and psychiatry; and Karl Marx, the founder of communism. *He is based on Simon Belmont, a popular hero from Castlevania. His appearance is based on Simon's own appearance, and his attacks are very similar as well. *An April Fool's joke posted on the erka:es blog was made that Karl was "planned" to star in a game that would resemble Castlevania. Had it not been an April Fool's joke, he would've been the first playable character in the Rosenkreuzstilette series not to play like a Mega Man character. *His name is alternatively spelled as Kahl in both the staff roll of Rosenkreuzstilette Weißsilber and the erka:es site. Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Damsels Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Siblings